


Drive

by maxsfreckles



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, fuck sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to add on to the “Sacrifice Arcadia Bay” ending, it’s hopeful. Happier. Gayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

The sound of silence filled the truck as they left Arcadia Bay. Max’s head leaned against the window and Chloe looking at the road ahead of her, their hands intertwined; each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Chloe looked over at Max, admittedly gazing at her side profile; concern filling her face as she saw the distressed look on the photographer’s face. She let go of Max’s hand, reaching over to touch her shoulder, the girl responding by turning her head to face Chloe; her eyes watery and full of guilt.  
  
“I-I destroyed Arcadia. Everyone is d-dea—” Max spoke up after what felt like hours of driving, stopping herself by covering her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face.

Chloe pulled her in close, pulling the truck over with her free hand. Max rested her head on the crook of Chloe’s neck, sobbing; not realising just how much she wanted— _needed_ her embrace.  
  
“I just couldn’t do this without you. You’re all that matters to me, I’m a fucking monster.” she added weakly, her voice tightening at the last word.

Chloe placed a long kiss on the top of her head, readjusting her arms so that she enveloped her completely as soon as she pulled over, drawing patterns on Max’s back soothingly, the girl immediately relaxing at her touch.

“Maxine Caulfield you sure as hell are not a monster. You didn’t ask to have these powers, you did what you felt was right. I couldn’t ask for a better friend, who else would save my punk ass over and over like you did? If you’re a monster then I’m fucking Satan.” Max’s muffled laugh vibrated on Chloe’s neck, making the bluenette smile.  
  
“We made it, Max. Through every obstacle, through a fucking tornado. We’re hella partners in time. Like I said, and I mean it, we were meant to be together in this point in time.” Chloe added, her voice shaking and lip quivering while trying to hold back tears; to no avail.  
  
Max looked up at Chloe’s tear stained face and cupped her face, placing a long kiss on her lips, savouring every second of it.  
  
“I-I’m just so glad you’re alive.” Max said once pulling away, her eyes still watery and voice cracked, rubbing her thumb on Chloe’s cheek.  
  
Chloe laughed as they touched foreheads and placed her hand on top of Max’s. Max smiled and playfully snuggled her face on her neck, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I love you, Chloe.”  
  
“I love you too, Max. So fucking much.” Chloe replied, feeling Max’s smile on her neck, which in return made her grin from ear to ear as she tightened her grip.

They stayed in that comfortable position, Chloe’s heartbeat soothing Max; reminding her what she fought so hard for.  
  
“Hey, Chloe…” Max said hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Can you sing something? I love your voice.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Chloe cleared her throat and could feel Max’s intense gaze, which made her ears tinge red.  
  
Max noticed this and placed soft kisses on the girl’s right ear. She left a little bite at the end, which earned a low grunt from the punk, Max grinned at this and brushed her lips against her cheek.  
  
Chloe laughed nervously and bit her lip. “Okay, this one’s for you Caulfield.”  
  
_My hands wrapped around the stick shift_  
Swerving on the 405,  
_I can never keep my eyes_  
 _Off this_  
  
_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips_  
 _Illuminated in the light,_  
 _Bouncing off the exit signs…_  
  
Max found herself getting goosebumps and butterflies at the sound of Chloe’s singing voice, she could hear her intakes of breath and feel her stomach muscles tense underneath her. It all felt so oddly intimate, and it was exactly what she needed right now.  
  
She nuzzled herself in the punk’s neck; the vocals slowly lulling her to sleep.

* * *

***buzz buzz* *buzz buzz***

“What the fuck?” Chloe said groggily, her voice scratchy. She looked down and saw Max resting on her chest blissfully.

_Holy shit we fell asleep. What time is it?_

She turned on her phone and the screen read _4:35 AM_ , her heart stopping when she saw the notification under it:

 _7 Missed Calls:_ **Mom** (5 minutes ago)

 _3 Missed Calls:_ **Frank** (1 hour ago)

“Fuck, Max.” Chloe said, lightly shaking her girlfriend’s shoulder, her eyes not leaving the screen.

***buzz buzz* *buzz buzz***

“MAX.” Chloe shaked her shoulder harder, finally waking her up.

Max rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking up at Chloe sleepily.

“Good morning beautiful, look at this.” Chloe showed her the phone, her hands shaking. Max waited until her vision settled, squinting her eyes as she looked at it; her features beaming with bewilderment, shock, and, most of all: hope.  
  
“What? How? Holy shit.” Max said, growing increasingly more alert as she said each word.

She continued mouthing “Holy shit” as she frantically looked for her phone, finally finding it inside her bag. She unlocked it with shaky hands and her eyes grew watery.  
  
_5 Missed Calls:_ **Joyce** (2 minutes ago)  
_4 Missed Calls:_ **Warren** (10 minutes ago)  
_2 Missed Calls:_ **Frank** (1 hour ago)  
  
She quickly showed it to Chloe and dialed Joyce’s number, putting it on loudspeaker, holding Chloe’s hand tightly as they waited.  
  
_Please pick up. Please pick up._  
  
“MAX! Darling I’m glad you’re okay! Where is Chloe? Please tell me she’s with you!” Joyce exclaimed, voice full of relief for Max and worry for her daughter.  
  
“Mom! It’s me, I’m fine and so is Max! I’m so sorry for e-everything…” Chloe stopped, and started crying, they could hear Joyce sniffling on the other line.  
  
“It’s fine baby! I’m just so glad you’re okay. I couldn’t handle loosing W-William and you. I love you so much darlin’.”  
  
“I-I love you too, Mom. Hella.” Joyce laughed between sniffles. “That’s my daughter. I wouldn’t change you for anything.”  
  
Chloe wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and passed Max the phone, holding onto her waist.  
  
“Joyce, I-I’m so happy you’re okay, are there more survivors?” Max added, waiting anxiously for her reply. 

“Y-yes, Warren and Frank are in the storage room looking for supplies to help the injured; we were all worried sick about you two! David was stuck in the bunker the whole time, and he called me saying he’s alright, thank god. Let me put Warren and Frank on the phone—” Joyce called out their names, telling them it was Max and Chloe, the rapid footsteps audible. 

The girls looked at each other, with twin smiles.

“I knew the Wonder Twins wouldn’t give up that easily.” Frank said with watery eyes, his voice relieved. “Super Max and her punk sidekick! I-I’m so happy you’re okay!” Warren added, holding back tears.

Max and Chloe laughed at their ridiculous nicknames, happy to hear their voices. “U-us too! We’ll be on our way!”

After talking a little more after, they ended the call and Max put her phone in her pocket, now unsure whether or not she could handle going back to the town, after all she’s been through in there.

Chloe looked at her pensive face and pulled her in closer. “Are you sure about this?” she said, as if reading her mind. 

“No I’m not—” Max looked up at Chloe endearingly. ”—But as long as my partner in time is with me, I can do just about anything.”


End file.
